It is known to have a filter assembly including a vessel that contains a filter element interposed between fluid flow between an inlet and an outlet in the vessel. In such an arrangement it is common for a filter element to include two basic parts: a filter bag of a generally fibrous material for filtering out particulates from the fluid, and a bag ring secured to the edges of the bag for retaining the filter bag in position within the filter vessel. It is also common to have a porous rigid basket within the vessel between the bag and the outlet in order to support the bag.
A problem with the current art as described, however, is that the filter element and basket often tend to float out of position when fluid flow is stopped through the filter assembly. This problem is exacerbated when the basket is composed of plastic instead of a heavier metal. Therefore it would be advantageous to have a filter assembly which can be economically manufactured and which includes a filter element that will maintain its position within the vessel when fluid flow is stopped.